Barber and his Wife
by XxUkarixX
Summary: What would happen if Sweeney never killed Lucy? If he realized who she was? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Um this is just a little preview, please tell me if you think I should write more, I'd like peoples opinion of this first, thank you

Edit: I have updated more! and am thinking of continuing on into more chapters!

* * *

The dark gray sky of London seemed as gloom as ever, it rarely changed since that day. The Beadle had entered the barber shop, the beggar had seen him. Silently she too made her way up the stairs to the shop. Memories came back to her as she went, the days of sorrow and grief. Shaking her ragged head she focused on what lie ahead, she had to speak to the Beadle or at least warn the barber of the baker's horrific deeds.

As she slipped inside the wide room the Beadle was nowhere to be found "Beadle, no good hiding, I saw you, are you in there still, Beadle?" she called as she searched the barber shop. There was no response, just the cold wind blowing outside. She had to warn someone of the baker's evil. The faint memories of long ago tried to overshadow her focus once again…

Suddenly a cold voice came from behind her "Who are you? What are you doing here?" quickly she turned around to see the barber standing in the doorway. He stood so stiff, so angrily. His dark eyes gleamed in the faint light. She began to speak, to warn the barber, but her words were cut off as she stared at him.

There was something familiar about his face, though at the moment it was cold and filled with anger the memory of another man tried to overshadow him, and the two images seemed to fit together.

"Hey don't I know you mister?" she said quietly, his brows furrowed as she spoke. Her dirty shaky hands grabbed at her ratted clothes as she waited for the barber's response. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, there was something there...something about this man, she couldn't put her finger on it...It couldn't be...

******  
Sweeney looked at the pitiful beggar woman with a stiff expression. This unexpected appearance might ruin his plans for Judge Turpin. He had to get ride of her. Silently Sweeney reached for his razor, but before he could draw the blade, the beggar woman raised her head, he could now see her eyes. Those eyes... Their gaze made him stop and remove his hand from his blade. There was something in them, he remembered those eyes. He hadn't gazed into those eyes for many years, and he missed them so.

Taking a few slow step towards the woman his voice seemed almost inaudible "..Lucy..?" he whispered. It couldn't be true, Mrs. Lovett told him she poisoned herself, but those eyes.

The beggar woman lifted her head a bit more when he spoke. Was it her? Could it be her? Sweeney's hands shook slightly. As he watched the beggar she leaned her head closer to him, he could see her eyes squint just slightly, as if she was trying to focus on him.

A few seconds passed between them in silence, but finally the beggar woman's eyes widened and her worn lips moved slightly, just barely saying one word "Benjamin..."

Sweeney' crossed the room, closing the few remaining spaces between him and her. Slowly and silently, he brushed her tangled hair from her face. She looked at him, those eyes big, pleading, and oh so beautiful, just like he remembered.

"Lucy...it is you..." he stood there, Lucy's face in his hands. All this time he believed her to be dead, now she stood infront of him, his heart nearly skipped out of his chest.

Lucy looked up at him silently "Benjamin...." she whispered once again "Oh Benjamin!" she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. At first, Sweeney was stiff, he hadn't been held in so long, the embrace scared him a bit, but slowly he relaxed and held her to him in return.

He had dreamed so long for the day he would be with his wife again. His beloved wife that he had believed to be dead. Tears threatened to drip down his face, but he wouldn't let them, he was stronger than that. Opening his eyes, he looked at Lucy's ragged clothing, life hadn't been particularly kind to her either.

Looking at her now, what that retched vulture had done to her, made the rage he had felt for Judge Turpin for fifteen long years came crashing back to him.

As if drawn by his thoughts the voice of the judge came from the steps outside. "Mr, Todd?" he called. The barber's brows furrowed once again, he would still get rid of him, so he wouldn't hurt his family anymore.

Silently, Sweeney urged Lucy to the corner of the room, next to the door. There, if she stayed still, she wouldn't be noticed.

The judge came storming in just as Sweeney returned to the barber chair, quickly he turned.

"Where is she?" the judge demanded.

Sweeney was silent for a moment,"Below, your honor, with my neighbor." his voice was just a bit more than a whisper.

Quickly he glanced at Lucy, she was silent and riggid in the corner, her eyes locked on him. As he lied to the judge, he knew Lucy didn't need to see what he was planning on doing.

"How 'bout a shave? Sit, Sir, sit!" he led Turpin to the chair, and quickly looked back at Lucy gesturing towards the open door with his head. Lucy obeyed and silently slipped from the room and down the stairs, back to the street.

He set the cloth on the judge, and slowly reached for his razor. He held the knife up to the light that came from the windows. It gleamed silver in his hand, but he could easily imagine it stained crimson, as it soon would be.

The judge spoke "How seldom it is one meets a fellow, Sir."

"With fellow tastes, in women at least."

"What's that?" the judge looked confused, and Sweeney smiled.

"The years no doubt have changed me, Sir, but then I suppose the face of a barber, or a prisoner alone in the dark, is not particularly rememerable"

The jugde turned and his eyes grew angry, he knew who it was in front of him. Sweeney simply smiled menacingly.

"Benjamin Barker" the judge spat bitterly.

Sweeney raised his arm, razor in hand "Benjamin Barker!!!" he wailed and thrust the blade into the other man's throat.

Turpin's mouth gapped open as the blade dug into his flesh.

Repeatedly the razor was lifted only to stab him once again. The judge's blood covered Sweeney as it flew from the wound.

As Turpin's head slumped backwards the barber moved to the front of the chair. He gazed upon the man that had ruined his life, destroyed him, and left his family broken. Now it was he who was broken and destroyed.

With a glare that would stop even the bravest of men in their tracks, Sweeney flung the blade across the judge's throat. The wound sprayed crimson blood one last time before Turpin's head finally slumped back, his eyes wide and mouth gaping.

The deed was done, the man that had falsely charged him, assaulted his wife, and kept his daughter captive was no more. Stepping on the pedal, he coldly watched as the body slipped from the chair and descended into the dark depths of the bakehouse.

It was done, it was finally done. He had gotten his revenge. The judge was dead, Antony would come with Johanna and Lucy...LUCY!

Sweeny's gazed drifted to the door. How could he have forgotten about Lucy!

He began to walk from the room when a small movement on the other side of the room caught his attention. The lid to the chest had moved. Sweeney held the razor tightly as he stormed over and raised the lid. He was slightly surprised to find a young boy.

Taking a hold of the boy's arm he pulled him from the chest "What did you see lad?" he demanded coldly.

The young boy just looked at him in fear. If it was from the blood on his face, or the anger in his voice, Sweeney didn't know, nor did he care. This boy may rat him out.

Viciously Sweeney pulled the boy to the chair and threw him down. He had to insure that no one knew. The razor was raised.

"Johanna!" Antony came barging in once again. He stopped as soon as he saw the barber's bloody appearance, and the raised blade.

"No Mr. Todd! No! That's Johanna!" he cried as he raised his hands and moved in between the boy and him.

The razor fell from his hand. "J-Johanna....?" Sweeney's face showed pure horror, it burned in his eyes.

Antony turned towards Johanna and held her shoulders "Mr. Todd didn't hurt you did he?"

Sweeney backed away from the two, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He had nearly killed his own daughter! The weight of that sorrow was to much to bare.

Johanna was watching him, silently, stiffly. "Who....who is that man?" she asked Antony softly.

Taking a quick glance at Sweeney, Antony answered "T...That's Mr. Todd"

Sweeney had completely turned from them now, he was cleaning the blood from his face and hands in a bowl of water he had just recently placed in the room. Once that was done he slipped on his jacket and made sure no blood was visible on him.

Silently he headed for the door, but stopped as he rested his hand on the door frame "Antony, you might like to know that the judge won't come looking for you or Johanna...you are safe now" with that said he left them behind and went searching for Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments on the first bit of my fan fic! You all have inspired me to continue on into more chapters, and bring out the most in this story! Thank you all! please review! **

* * *

The once gray, sluggish clouds that always cover London seemed to lift. It almost seemed as if the clouds were lifting from his dark heart as well. Quickly, Sweeney Todd made he way down the stairs that led up to the barber shop, and out onto the streets. All he could think of was his beloved Lucy. She was ALIVE!

The streets of London were as busy as they always were, and his gaze bounced about over the bustling people as they went on with their own lives. Before he had seen the men that had passed by on street nothing more than prey that would help satisfy his burning hunger for revenge, now he almost cared for the creatures. Shaking off the thought, he ran his gaze to the other side of the street, soon he hoped to see Lucy hidden among the stone walls.

Just as he thought, a few seconds later his eyes rested on her ragged form. Though she was worn and dirty, he could still picture as she once was, beautiful and full of virtue. Swiftly, he made his way across the street, through the multiples of people, and came to stand a few inches from her.

Silence covered them for a few moments as they stared into each others eyes. Sweeney stared into Lucy's ragged, and dark, but still beautiful blue eyes, and in turn Lucy gazed up at his dark, cold, menacing eyes, she too saw the beauty that lay in their dark depths.

Sweeney Todd was the first to end the silence. "Lucy..." he whispered, unsure of what words he should say, this all still felt as if it was a dream. "I thought you were dead..."

Lucy smiled softly, for a moment she was herself again, the frown of displeasure and fear that she always wore melted away as she looked at him "And I you" she mumbled hoarsely.

Once again Sweeney brushed the knotted hair from her face as he spoke "Didn't I tell you I'd come back for you and our daughter? No matter what?" the mention of Johanna made his stomach turn, he didn't want to think of what would have happened had Antony not come in.

A soft hand on his cheek made the barber forget his previous thoughts, he looked to see Lucy gently caressing his face, just as she once had so many years ago. "I thought I'd never see you again..." he whispered once again, almost like a child "..after Mrs. Lovett told me you poisoned yourself I-" Sweeney's words were cut off by the look on Lucy's face, she almost seemed horrified.

"That devil witch told you I died...?" she was quiet, but the anger in her harsh voice was obvious.

Sweeney remained silent, after all, what could he say? At his sides, his hands rolled into fists. As he stood there a thought occurred to him. Mrs. Lovett had told him that Lucy had poisoned herself, it was her that caused so much pain in his heart. Anger instantly boiled in his mind as he thought this. Lucy on the other side simply watched him as he battled with the intense anger.

"Benjamin? Benjamin!?" Lucy called to her husband as she took hold of his arms and shook him just a bit.

The sound of the name he had once used, the name of the that kind, caring man, made Sweeney's anger subside. Shaking his head he whispered words for forgiveness.

He didn't need to think about such thoughts, not now, he had to reunite his once broken family. The thought of Johanna suddenly came to his mind and he turned and gazed upward at the large window of his barber shop. He refused to think of what he had nearly done to the child. Turning his dark gaze to Lucy once more he spoke "Come, lets go see our daughter"

****

Johanna sat riggidly in the barber's chair. She was still slightly horrified from she had seen. The barber had intended on killing her, his blood stained face was dark, menacing, and full of anger and suffering. How could one man be so angry, hold so much hate in his heart? The more Johanna thought of the horrifying barber, the more she was perplexed by him. There was something familiar in his dark face. It seemed his face was not well suited for darkness, for evil. It seemed as if his face was better suited for smiling and laughter, for joy of life.

"Johanna?" Antony waved his hand infront of the girl's face "Johanna are you alright?" the sailor's face was full of worry. With one small nodd from her Antony seemed to relax. He turned towards the large windows. Silently he wondered were Mr. Todd had gone, why had he been covered in blood when Antony had arrived? What had transpired here...?

Though the sailor thought of so many question, he knew they would most likely go unanswered.

The sounds of footsteps broke Antony's thoughts and he turned to see Mr. Todd appear in the doorway. He seemed at ease, the anger had died within him, though a small trace of it remained on his face.

Antony gasped quietly as he noticed that Mr. Todd was not alone, behind him, walking with soft footsteps and shaky hands, the beggar woman that he had met outside of Judge Turpin's house followed. She seemed as if she was a lost child, clutching Mr. Todd's shirt and walking close behind him.

"M-Mr. Todd..who..." Antony was at a loss for words. It seemed as if the barber had known the beggar considering how he watched her so intently. It was then that he noticed that not just him who stared in silent shock at the two. Johanna watched the barber and the beggar too, her mouth slightly open as is she wished to say something and her brows softly pushed together.

Sweeney had entered the shop with a lifted spirit, anger still resided in his chest, but that storm had calmed for now. He had been reunited with his wife, and now his daughter was safe with the first person Sweeney could consider a _friend_ since he had been arrested. When he saw Johanna seated on the barber chair, he had to keep himself from running to her, pulling her away from the retched thing, and holding her close to him, his face burrowing into her beautiful golden hair. He stayed where he was, however the thought of his young daughter sitting were so many had died by his hand was almost to horrible to think off.

When Lucy looked upon Johanna, Sweeney could see tears starting to form in her worn eyes "Oh Johanna..." she whispered.

The girl seemed to have heard her name come from Lucy's ragged form, for she straightened up just slightly. Sweeney patted Lucy's shoulder and stepped forward, towards his daughter. "Johanna..." he started his voice wavering a bit "...do you know who we are?" he asked. His body went stiff as he waited for her response.

Johanna was slightly taken aback by the question, she hadn't expected something like that to come from the barber. After he had nearly killed her, one would think Johanna would scream and run from the man, but she didn't. There was no fear in her small body as she gazed at him. Then she realized that he had said 'we'. Her gaze drifted over the beggar woman, she wasn't an unfamiliar sight. The girl had often seen the beggar woman on the street outside her prison at Jugde Turpin's. She also had seen the woman gaze at her window, but the reason had been unknown to the child.

Several minutes passed as Johanna stared at the two. Antony sat back in silence, wishing to say something, but thought it better to keep quiet.

As Johanna watched the barber and beggar, their images seemed to be clouded and Johanna could almost see the blurred images of her parents, their hidden faces smiling and happy as they gazed down at her.

Sweeney saw the girl's eyes widen as she stared at him and Lucy. Then her small hand reached out to try and touch one of them, and almost dazed look on her face. "Mother....and...Father..." the child's eyes seemed to water as she looked upon the faces she thought she would never see anywhere other than her memories.

"Yes..yes darling, its us" Sweeney said softly, the happiness he felt seemed odd after fifteen years of pure torture and hatred. He looked over at Lucy and gently took off the ratted hat she wore and brushed the hair behind her ear.

Antony's mouth dropped open. He never would have guessed that Johanna was the daughter of his friend and the beggar woman he had met.

Sweeney stepped forward and held his out to Johanna, he still wanted her away from the dreaded chair. As the child looked up at him, her eyes large, Sweeney wondered why the girl was not afraid of him after what he had nearly done. He didn't think she would forgive him, but those thoughts disappeared as her small, thin hand slid into his, and he pulled her to her feet, away from the chair.

He then did something he never thought he would be able to do, he pulled his girl closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His family was finally back together, they had all suffered untold horrors, and they each had lived through them. As Sweeney held Johanna he felt her small body shake as small quiet sobs came from her, her face was burried in his shift and her small arms had wrapped around his waist in return to his embrace.

Lucy came to stand beside them. She held onto both of them, one arm going behind Sweeney's head, resting on his shoulders, and the other rested on Johanna's small back.

There the family stayed, embracing each other, not wanted to let the others go in fear they might loose them forever. Sweeney's face rested on Johanna's beautiful head, he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his daughter's hair. It was as he stood there, holding his child, and being touched by his wife, that Sweeney Todd almost felt like Benjamin Baker once again. There was no hate in his heart, no fear, no anger, nothing, nothing but happiness.

Tears began to drip down Sweeney's paled cheeks, landing in Johanna's hair. He felt no desire to restrain them any longer as he had done for so long, for these were tears of joy, and there was no reason to be ashamed of them.

Johanna lifted her head as she felt his tears on her hair. She looked into the face of her father, the man she had been told was nothing but a criminal, a man that hadn't deserve to live, but she could see that they were false opinions, words that didn't matter. Her father loved her, and she no longer felt empty inside, she was reunited with her parents. A smile appeared on her lips as she gazed up at the man, his cheeks now stained with tears of joy.

Antony could do nothing but sit silently in awe at the family, they had been through so much and they deserved their moment of undisturbed happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

** Once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and here is another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy~!!**

* * *

A cry of alarm broke the family's embrace. Sweeney looked through the door with a glare on his stiff face. It was Mrs. Lovett. He moved towards the door swiftly, but before he exited the room, he glanced over his shoulder at his family "I'll return" he promised, and then he was gone.

Down the stairs he went, then down into the bakehouse, there he saw Mrs. Lovett staring down at the judge's broken bloody form.

"What is it? Why did you scream?" the barber asked coldly. He wanted to be done with this and return to his family upstairs.

Lovett looked upon him with a fearful expression "I-It was the judge" she mumbled as she gestured towards the carcass with her hand "but 'es done now." The baker brushed her hands on her dark skirt.

With angry grunt Sweeney turned and headed back up to the barber shop. Mrs. Lovett followed behind silently. This had been nothing but a waste of his time from his family.

As the two ascended the stairs, Mrs. Lovett lifted her head at the noise that came from the barber shop, for Sweeney had left the door wide open upon his leave.

Sweeney's eyes followed hers to the shop "Oh, we have guests, didn't I tell you?" tone was light, toying, and a soft smile crossed his lips as he spoke.

When they entered the shop, the talk that had gone on ceased. Two young pairs of eyes locked on the two of them. Johanna, who stood on the opposite of the room near the shattered mirror speaking with Antony, smiled and ran to him She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her back fondly, kissing her on to top of her golden head.

Mrs. Lovett seemed shocked by the barber's sudden affection and took a small step back.

Once Johanna had released him from her hold Sweeney made his way towards the window where Lucy stood gazing out at the street. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she turned towards him. Her smile brought warmth to his heart.

When Mrs. Lovett's eyes rested on the beggar woman and Sweeney, she nearly stumbled backwards. Taking a step, she pushed up against the wall. Anger and envy pulsed through her mind as she watched them. Though she had tried so hard to keep her away from him, Sweeney had found Lucy again, and now she was to be left alone. Quickly, and with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Mrs. Lovett turned, ran from the room and down the stairs to her pie shop, and home. Leaving the two of them behind.

****

**Okay people, I am at a TOTAL loss about how to continue this chapter, there is suppose to be much more to this, but I just CAN'T think of anything. At this point its suppose to be a jump in time to about a month or two after wards. If ANYONE has an idea, please message me or leave a review...I'm truly sorry for this.**

**Once I have something thought up I will add it to this chapter, so please keep checking to see if it has been updated.**


End file.
